Returning Home
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: After 4 years of being off the island the remaining oceanic five Ji Yoen Aaron have made it back to the island after a 2nd plane crash, how will John react What secrets have been revealed by a past dead friend? R&R: set on the epsd on Mrch13 08: 1 shot


_**J.S**_

_Back…Back to living hell. Back home. Back to the people we left behind. Back in the sun. Back on the beach. Back. _

Jack Shepard wandered through the jungle looking for someone. _I can't be the only one can I?_ He fell out of a plane…for the second time. _I couldn't be the only survivor. _He heard screams and ran as fast as he could. And just as he hoped he ended up on the beach. _Home…_

He looked at the plain ruins and the people that were screaming _New people, _and then the six people that were embracing each other smiling, laughing and trying to get some control. _And old people. _

"Jack!" Kate called out running to him still holding six year old Aarons hand.

"Kate, we're…we're home!" He screamed laughing like a lunatic.

He hugged both Kate and Aaron and walked over the rest of the oceanic 6 member and squeezed them as well.

By that time most of the people that used to be screaming were yelling. _"It's the oceanic 6! Are we on the island? Are we dead?"_

Jack of course got order and counted nineteen survivors. He greeted them all and told them it was the same Island that 815 had crashed on and that they didn't need to worry. They would camp on the beach tonight and head for the Barracks tomorrow.

Jack slept happily in his old tent after readjusting it, it had been almost four years since he had been in it.

In the morning he and the other 815 survivors led the 742 survivors through the jungle knowingly.

"Jack what exactly are we going to say to Locke?" Sayid said smiling. Jack smiled back.

"I don't know."

They had been traveling three days and Sayid told him that they would be there they noon today.

"You know man I told you would look weird with a beard." Hurley said from his other side.

Both Jack and Sayid laughed but stopped almost immediately at the sound of a woman screaming.

Jack, Kate and Sayid picked up their speed. They ran through a few bushes and saw why the girl was screaming.

"THE FUCKING FENCE!" Jack screamed out.

"Jack calm down, remember Mikyle didn't die when he went through it, it'll be alright." Kate told him putting a hand on his back.

"Kate do you remember the code?" Sayid said watching as the woman twitched.

"What happened to her?" Someone from the crowd behind them screamed out.

"She went through the fence," Sayid said. "I think she's still alive. Now Kate, the code."

"Sayid I remember it like it was yesterday. 481516," She said with a smirk at the look on Hurley's face.

She went up the fence and typed in the code and there was a loud _click _noise before sirens went off.

"Well at least John knows we're coming." Sayid said picking the fallen woman up.

"Who's John?" a teen girl whose father had died in the crash asked.

"He's of the 815 survivors, there were over 60 of us" Jack said simply.

"But you guys said that there were only eight survivors."

"We didn't want to so we said that." Kate said simply.

"But you said…"

"I know what we said!" Kate yelled.

Everything went silent, for a second Kate thought it was her fault. But not only the people were silent, the sirens had turned off.

"Come on." Kate said picking up Aaron who looked horrified.

_**J.F and J.B**_

_Fuck! They're back, those fucking ass holes are back. Can't believe they brought a whole fucking army of scared people with them this time, what ass hole. And the fucking little devil that I love so damn much saw me, damn! She cried when she saw me. I can't believe I love her still, I have to hate her! She was using me. But…but I love her so damn much, too much for a con man. Though of course she her self is a con artist. _

James Ford was walking back to John's house to report that he saw the so called Oceanic Six and about nineteen other people.

Since the thing fell out of the sky a few night's ago everyone has been staying in the kind of prison downstairs in Ben's previous house. James and Juliet were the ones who did most of the work seeing as John was the sort of leader that sat around and made orders.

Juliet though hadn't followed James, not this time. She went the other way watching the group from the side not taking her eyes off the man she still loved. "Jack," She whispered with a smiled on her face.

She was waiting for the right timing to jump out and say something. She watched as James from the other side of the group watch the woman he loved. _Kate. _She held a small child's hand. Juliet who had instantly recognized the child as Claire's son Aaron was happy that Kate who had been so afraid of holding the baby, didn't give him up the first chance she got.

Juliet had been sad that she was left behind but was grateful that Jack had left like she told him to, and she was even more happy when she saw Sun holding a toddler in her arms.

Juliet watched as James motioned for her to leave with him as he turned the sirens off but she simply shook her head and pointed from him to Kate and mouth "_I'm going out, you should too, you need to talk to Kate."_

James looked at her and frowned. _"Why?" _He mouthed.

Juliet saw Kate collapse and start crying and then raised an eye brow at James who only looked at her briefly though sadly then looked at Juliet again. "_I'm going to tell John." _Then he walked away.

_**K.A and J.S**_

_I saw him…he was there and he was looking at me with those eyes, the ones he had when he looked at Ben, the ones he had every time I took the damn metal suitcase from him, the ones he had every time he saw Tom. The man who took the kid. He hates me! I could just see it in his eyes. Aaron did too, he saw him and told me that there was a man with evil eyes watching me._

Kate Austin sat on the ground grieving over her lost love. The man she tried so hard to hate but could never fully hate. The man she loved who didn't love her any more. He was a lost cause. And still she loved him still.

"Kate? Kate? What's wrong?" Jack said kneeling down beside her.

"Nothing." Kate said trying to smile. "I just can't believe we're here I mean…" She trailed off.

"Why did you lie?" A lady who had a bleeding arm asked.

Jack stood up. "Because, the people on this island, did not want to be found. They were lost. And they wanted to keep it that way."

"You know Jack, you say that and yet…you forget that I was in your group trying to get rescued, but nooo you leave me here with a Ben!"

Jack whipped around almost stepping on Kate. "Juliet." He whispered a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

She put her gun in the back of her pants and ran into Jacks arms. By the time she had embraced all her old friends (except Kate) Kate was standing.

"Kate don't worry about Sawyer. He's been looking at everyone with those eyes since you guys left, he loves you and misses you. Go to him when we get back to the Barracks." She said understandingly.

Kate smiled and gave her a hug.

_**J.L**_

_So they're back are they? The people who left us under our own will of course, and then told the world they didn't exist just as he had asked. But then was why James so mad? Because he saw Kate probably._

John Locke stood on his porch waiting for Juliet to some back. He had told Sawyer not to tell anyone and sent him down with the rest of the 815 survivors, Freighter crew and Others.

"Locke!" Jack yelled happily her arm around Juliet's waist.

John waved at him and motioned for him to come inside. Jack followed John as he sat down on the floor.

"Sit, any where. I want to here how it is possible that all six Oceanic survivors were on the same plane."

The twenty seven people grouped in the room sitting on chairs and the floor.

When everything was settled Jack began to speak. "Well Sun and Ji Yoen just came to visit us in L.A, and Sayid had come back from Berlin. Well we were all together for a week when we all decided to go somewhere, together. So we decided to go to Korea with Sun and Ji Yoen. But the plane crashed about four nights ago."

John nodded then asked a very random question, "Well, Kate, Jack, Hurley, Sayid, Sun, and I guess kind of Aaron…how are you doing for your second plane crash?" The seven plus a few of the 742 survivors laughed.

_**K.A**_

_Here we are, again. Happy, laughing. At home…I missed home…but I really need to find Sawyer._

"Sun a question." Juliet said.

She smiled "Yeah?"

"Two questions actually. First one is what her name is," She motioned toward the baby in Sun's arms. "And they other is, where is Jin?"

Juliet immediately regretted the question when the smiling faces of the other four turned into a frown and they bowed their heads.

"Her, name is Ji Yoen and…and Jin…he…well…he died." Sun gave a weak smiled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No it's alright really." She smiled again. And then…silence.

It was a very familiar English voice that broke the awkward silence. "So are you wankers just going to sit there and forget about the thirty four people hiding in the basement?"

Kate looked up and screamed, as did the other 815 survivors. John and Juliet, on the other hand were laughing.

"Ouch," the young English boy said covering his ears. "I might be dead, but that doesn't mean I can't go deaf."

"Charlie…dude...how can you be… here?" Hurley said backing towards the door.

"I don't know, I woke up on the beach and Ben told me I was dead, and trust me when I heard Claire died and Kate took Aaron I attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff, but I once again woke up on the beach. And then someone was calling me, so I went and I found all uv em… Claire, Shannon, Boone, Claire and Jacks dad, oh yeah you guys have the same dad… um who else, Lizzy, Anna Lucia, Eko, the 200 and some that died in the crash it's self, and well I think you get the point."

"Wow," Hurley said.

_**J.F**_

_What the fuck are they screaming about? I mean first their laughing like maniacs and now their screaming, well less of them, but they're still screaming. I heard her scream, I recognize, her scream._

"Sawyer what was it?" Rose urged.

"Nothing." He said briefly. "I'll be back, you all stay here."

"Sawyer?" _Is that her? Has she actually come to look for me?_

James opened the door and peeked out. He was well aware that the thirty two people behind him were staring.

He silently cleared his throat. "Well if it isn't Miss _I'll stay but not really, _or how about_ Miss Ocean survivor." _

He heard whispering behind him as he heard her run in the dark towards his voice. When she was only a few feet away he saw those familiar eyes, so welcoming lumenated in the faint light of his flash light.

She was inches from him when she spoke again, "How about, you stick to Freckles?"

Before he could answer the group behind him had finally caught on and were hugging her yelling at her, asking her questions or asking the person beside them who she was.

_**K.A**_

_He, doesn't hate me, he loves me! I love him too!! More than anything!_

Kate snuck away after she greeted Charlie felt uncomfortably cold. She went down stairs and reunited with her old friends.

"Kate!" She heard Jack yell

Everyone looked at Kate as though asking permission, "Well what are you waiting for? Go say hi to Jack and Sun, Sayid and Hurley, Aaron and Sun's daughter." She said and moved so everyone could get past her.

When they were gone She was left with Sawyer and three others who didn't leave the room.

Kate looked at them "Hey Dan, Charlotte and" she squinted. "Michael." She said coldly.

"Hey Kate," He said "I'm going to talk to Jack."

"Yeah us too." Charlotte said grabbing Daniel's arm.

She turned back to James. "Hey," She smiled.

"You saw didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you were crying?"

"It was…the look in your eyes."

"I know."

"James…" She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I've tried so, so hard to hate you. But I can't. I guess what I', trying to say is, I…I…"she trailed off.

"I love you too Freckles." HE kissed her and then took her hand and they walked back down the dark hallway.

_**The Oceanic 815 and 742 survivors**_

_We always knew we had to return at some point. I don't know how we knew, that but we did. We needed to come home. We needed to be with the ones we loved and cared for, including the dead ones. We missed the people we left behind. But that doesn't matter anymore we're home, where we can be free. For we have finally realized that it's easier being around people who are all guilty, as we have all committed some kind of crime, either by breaking the law of the living or the law of God, we are all sinners and we are guilty._

On the second week at home Sun was reunited with Jin and Aaron with Claire and Charlie. Kate and James, Jack and Juliet, Hurley and Lizzy, Sayid and Shannon. It was all alright and everything was good, for they had each other and that's what mattered the most.

**The End**

AN: That was supposed to be a short one shot…but it's didn't exactly turn out that way, oh well, hope you liked it, I know, I know a lot of Fluff, not my usual amount but what the hey? Please Read and Review!!!


End file.
